Lune
Character Overview 'Lune '(リューネ , Ryūne ) is a horned devil from hell and the Runaway Spirit Squad. She is also a member and an executive of Vintage. She seems to have a liking for Taiyaki and Takoyaki! Appearance Lune has long, green hair with trimmed bangs and red eyes. She has two small horns protruding out of her head. She wears a sailor outfit with a lab-coat on top off it! Lune has a hagoromo and a handbag, while her skull sensor is placed on top of the bag. Both of her legs, her right arm and her right hand are bandaged, with an addition of a band-aid on her left shin and a new bandage on her left hand. Lune's horns are set in a different way than the other demons shown, even though it still shows she's a demon of Old Hell. Instead of the ones seen on Fiore or Nora, the horns looks like the way the thunder-oni has their horns set. Personality Lune displays a masochistic attitude as shown that she is willing to stab and cut herself without care. She is also a bit lazy, shown when she gets annoyed and upset that she has to do rollcall, even though she did it a week ago. Lune also seems to have a sweet-tooth, since she once ordered a coffee with heaps of sugar. When facing against any topic about the goddesses, Lune is not hesitant to be cruel and sadistic like Fiore, and is fully willing to kill all of Keima's previous conquest targets without any guilt or care, despite knowing that some of the conquest targets are not goddess hosts and it is against the rules to kill people. Abilities Intelligence Lune is undoubtedly one of the smartest characters in the series. She is able to roughly figure out that some of the goddesses are in Maijima High School and are all Keima's conquest by checking on Haqua's activity log alone and after some probing, she can even confirm her guess. Even Haqua says that she is "smart." Perhaps her high position in Vintage is a testament of her intellect. Hagoromo/Capturing Skills Lune is rather good with spells as she is able to overpower, defeat and trap Mars without any visible injuries. In terms of fighting, Lune is also quite good. She is able to fight and defeat Haqua - who easily defeats other Vintage members like Gira - on equal footing and is even able to injure and pin the latter down with just her pen-knife while Haqua is armed with her Scythe of Testament . Character History Old Conquest Arc Lune is first seen at a Taiyaki vendor, where she orders one taiyaki. She is then shoved by two Majima private school delinquents who then order their own taiyaki. Lune, aggravated, starts mumbling to herself, much to the two troublemaker's curiosity. She then starts to laugh evilly, stares at the two delinquents, and then pulls out a box cutter. The two delinquents then began to scoff at this, to which Lune responds by stabbing the back of her hand (much to the delinquents shock). She then curses the fact that she cannot kill humans even though she is a devil, but happily states that she will soon be free, and then will gladly pay the debt back a thousand times over. She then proceeds to stab the back of her hand again while laughing, scaring the delinquents away. Later, Lune receives a call from Vintage. She is asked to confirm the safety of the neighboring Vintage members. Lune responds that she had sent a message signal recently, and dislikes sending it out so many times. After being pestered to do so, she sends another message signal. As Lune checks for responses, she noticed that all the members appeared to be alright except for one named Fiore. Asking herself who that is, she noticed that Fiore's signal is coming from a location nearby, and decides to visit the location (Keima's house). Before entering the house, Lune gets a message response signal from Fiore (In actuality the response was triggered by Ryō following Nora's instruction). Annoyed by this late response, Lune leaves the premises, but not before carving an "X" and leaving her box cutter stuck in the front door of Keima's house. Much later, as Lune was feeling pleasure from stabbing herself, Vintage calls her, telling her that she is the new District Chief in-charge of the now fired Haqua's area. Lune wishes to turn down the offer, but the Vintage member tells her that she can't, as it is such an important time now. Lune asks for Haqua's log, which makes the Vintage member puzzled why. Lune responds that something has been bothering her, meaning that she will take Haqua's place. During the Eve of Mai-High festival, Lune manages to arrive and accidentally bumped into Ayumi. Ayumi says sorry before leaving. Lune (while holding a cup in her mouth), takes out her skull sensor and faces it towards Ayumi, but there is no response. Lune looks towards Ayumi while mumbling to herself. Mai-High Festival Arc Lune was later seen at the 2-B cafe ordering a cup of coffee with loads of sugar. Affter that, she is seen calling to another Vintage member to gather as much troops as they can as she apparently had a plan to capture a goddess. Later, she was shown to follow Ayumi and "tagged" her. Lune then ordered her subordinates to prepare their preparations and then begin the hunt. While finishing that, she bought some Takoyaki too. By nightfall, Lune was lying on a bench and was thinking of the possibility that the goddesses may be disguised as the runaway spirits. Later, a Vintage member said that the preparations are complete as Lune said that they will begin immediately as she said that they will find out who's having a goddess if they capture Keima's previous conquest targets (12 of them) all at once. Later, Gira called Lune that she and her team caught Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro while Lune said that her intuition was correct as she too, managed to capture Mars and Yui in a Spider-web like spell. Lune then said that they will soon kill the goddesses. Despite Gira and her colleagues' failure, at least 11 other conquest targets including Mio and Tsukiyo are shown to be captured and placed in the Small mountain at Majima Seaside Park. Lune then lazily thought of killing off all of the targets since it'll be a bother to check the targets one by one. However, Lune's superior calls in and told her to leave the goddesses alone. Lune asked why as she said that it'll be easier if they killed them but her superior said otherwise. Lune then aborts killing the hosts since there is still one day left but she also said that if anything goes wrong, it's not her fault. Lune then talks about her higher-ups wanting everything as she looks at the gateway, saying that she has already done a work of a lifetime and once Old Hell is reborn, she'll be able to relax. She then encourages the Weiss since the rest is up to them. Lune then noticed that they're missing some of the girls and realizes that someone may have mess up. Later, Lune, while having a bag of snacks, was called by her underlings again, being told that they haven't found Ayumi, Keima or Chihiro. Lune then said that even if they call her, she won't be the one who will suffer the consequences and told them not to call her since it's bothersome. Lune then turned around and saw a visibly tired Keima and Ayumi. Lune then walks towards them, but Keima (via Haqua) managed to realize Lune and went away. As Lune was about to follow, Nora suddenly appears and said that this is her district and asked what squad is she from. Lune took out her box-cutter but flew away. Later, As Keima, Haqua and Chihiro was about to go to the ocean to find Ayumi, Lune comes out and asked where are they going. Haqua then opted to stay behind to fight her as Lune puts down her snack and gave a smirk, while Haqua tensed up and gets ready for battle. As the battle starts mid-air, Haqua demands to know Lune's reason to start conflict anew as Lune kept silent and caught Haqua with her hagoromo. Lune then proceeds to stab Haqua with her pen-knife. Haqua then slips out of her cloak and slashed Lune with her scythe. She then screams in pain but it was soon changed to moans of pleasure as she laughs, seemingly enjoying from the pain and quickly managed to stab Haqua by the collar bone and Haqua lost her balance and her concentration and falls on top of a building. Lune then used the opportunity to pin her down and tries to stab Haqua again as Haqua tries to defend herself as Lune just laughs maniacally as the battle so goes to mid-air again while Lune is still dominating the fight. Soon, Lune had pushed a clearly worn-out Haqua on a railway track and was about to finish Haqua off. However, Lune noticed a sudden change in the wind and told Haqua that their fight has to stop for now. Lune then said that she's got a good feeling for Haqua and for that, she'll let her live on. Lune then retreats as Haqua looks at her direction hopelessly. Heart of Jupiter Arc After Vintage was stopped by the goddesses, Lune's fate remains unknown but it is possible that her title as district chief was probably revoked when Haqua returned to the Squad. Trivia *Lune's sailor outfit resembles that of both Tenri and Nanaka's school uniform but has been confirmed by Wakaki's Twitter that it is not their school's uniform. *Although リューネ is translated as Lune, her name could also be Rune since L and R are the same in Japanese. *Lune wears a choker similar to those of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Whether or not this means she has a Buddy herself is unknown. *Lune in French means "Moon". *Lune shares the same birthday with the main character of Seikesshō Albatross, Asakura. Quote *''(To the delinquents) "Don't touch me with your filthy body...I'll make sure to erase you...I'll make sure to kill you..." (Chapter 152, p. 3) *(To herself) "What a troublesome world... I'm a devil yet I can't even kill a human. But soon I'll be free. And when that time comes...I'll pay this back a thousand times over...*stabs her hand* AHAHAHAHAHAH!!". (Chapter 152, p.6) *(To Chihiro) "Coffee, with heaps of sugar."'' (Chapter 173, p.8) *''(To Vintage member) "I was just thinking about hunting the Goddesses." ''(Chapter 173, p.18) Category:Female Characters Category:Vintage Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:District Chiefs Category:Featured Articles